Little to Late
by Bar 96
Summary: song fic. Erik has finaly snapped. This cant be good


**A/N: Lyirics by Toby Keith. I own nothing. I may put up another one of the same cuz I have two ideas for this. Video might make this make more sence.**

"Honey I'm home!" Came a deep voice from up the stairs as the door was kicked in.

Erik walked down the stairs carrying a shovel in hand. He slamed the door shut behind him with his feet as his heavy foot steps echoed through the dark. A light was like and the lamp was turned up. Christine was tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

_"It's a little too late_  
><em>I'm a little too gone, <em>  
><em>A little too tired of this hangin' on<em>  
><em>So I'm letting go while I'm still strong enough to"<em>

Erik came over and looked at her tracing her jaw line. She turned her head angrily. He swiched sides to look at her adn he leaned in to kiss her but she bit at him and he jumped back.

_"It's got a little too sad_  
><em>I'm a little too blue<em>  
><em>It's a little too bad<em>  
><em>You were too good to be true<em>  
><em>I'm big time over you baby<em>  
><em>It's a little too late"<em>

Behind him she saw a wood box and bags of cement. Horror filled her eyes as she looked at him filling the box with water. He grabbed the shovel and came toward her rasing it up. Christine turrned away fearfull but the strike of medal on the back of her head never came. She turned and saw him picking up one of the concret bags as the dust fell out of the opened corrner. He poured it in the box along with the other bagsand stirred it up.

_"No I don't want to want to talk about what we can do about us anymore_  
><em>Only time you and me wastin' is the time it takes to walk right out that door<em>  
><em>Yeah talk about water under the bridge,<em>  
><em>You should know by now girl that's all this is"<em>

He looked up at her slyly. He pulled off a sheet and reviled red off the lights where Christine was, began to lay them out buidling a wall between them.

_"It's a little too late,_  
><em>I'm a little too gone, <em>  
><em>A little too tired of just hangin' on<em>  
><em>I'm letting go while I'm still strong enough to<em>  
><em>It's got a little too sad,<em>  
><em>I'm a little too blue<em>  
><em>It's a little too bad<em>  
><em>You were too good to be true<em>  
><em>I'm big time over you baby<em>  
><em>It's a little too late"<em>

The wall kept climbing higher and higher before most of the light was gone and it was dim where she was. Erik looked out over the top of the wall and smiled darkly. He waved his fingers goodbye as he laid the last bricks. Where Christine was went pitch black the light began to filter in from the door frame and cracks in the roof. An amused look past over her face as she looked around and untied her hands from the lose ropes.

_"There was a time,_  
><em>this heart of mine,<em>  
><em>would take you back every time<em>  
><em>don't you know<em>  
><em>It's been two packs of cigaretts<em>  
><em>a sleepless night<em>  
><em>a nervous wreck, a day ago.<em>  
><em>Now you ain't got no business coming around<em>  
><em>I'm closing up shop<em>  
><em>Shuttin' us down"<em>

"How you like it in there baby? Can you hear me? That's right I'm so over you!" Erik said from the other side of the wall.

"I am better off with out you! Your cookin' stinks!Good ridence. Finaly some peice and quiet We're threw. HAHA! goodbye baby. You got a big mouth you know that!" He laughed and looked around him his eyes went wide as he realized the on flaw in his 'ingenous plan'.

"Wait a minuet."

_"It's a little too late,_  
><em>I'm a little too gone, <em>  
><em>A little too tired of just hangin' on<em>  
><em>I'm letting go while I'm still strong enough to<em>  
><em>It's got a little too sad,<em>  
><em>I'm a little too blue<em>  
><em>It's a little too bad<em>  
><em>You were too good to be true<em>  
><em>I'm big time over you baby<em>  
><em>It's a little too late<em>  
><em>I'm big time over you baby,<em>  
><em>It's a little too late"<em>

"Phhh" Christine stood up and rolled her eyes.

"Uh Honey. Uh you know me and my temper baby. I didn't mean anything by that, I just kinda snapped. Uh hello? We've had little fights like this before we can work this out." Erik called to her.

"Come on baby doll we can work this out. We've had worst fights then this." Christine walked up the stairs as he called from behind the wall.

"Blah-blah-blah." She rolled her eyes.

"I love you." Erik said.

"Baby you still there? Come on baby help me out and we'll work this out." He called but he heard the door slam and her footsteps fade.

"Help! Hey baby you still there? Come on baby doll. Help!"

The lamp flickered and went out leaving him in a liquidy black.


End file.
